1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the transferal of fluids from a container.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a valve with an associated coupling having a dry break feature particularly well suited for use in transferring hazardous materials from a container.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention relates to dry break valves incorporating features which prevent contamination of the container to which it is affixed, and which contribute to the safe transport and transferal of hazardous material, virtually eliminating the risk of contamination of the environment and exposure to the hazardous materials by person employing them.
2. Prior Art.
The identification of certain substances as hazardous and, more specifically, the recognition by manufacturers, scientific and governmental authorities in the public at large of the multiplicity of risks, both short term and long term, associated with the use of such substances has caused considerable effort to be devoted to the development of devices for handling such materials. In this regard, the hazards associated with containerizing, storing, transporting and using toxic substances and the like has caused considerable developmental work to be devoted to the strengthening of containers, valves and transferring equipment and the isolation of the substances during the transfer to and from the containers. However, many of these problems persist, particularly with fluid transfer devices, many of which do not insure adequate safety to the environment and persons during transfer. Still further, a chronic problem resides in the safe disposable of such containers once used.
Today, local, state and federal regulatory bodies are concern with the problems associated with the disposal of containers that were used to contain hazardous materials. The definition of hazardous material extends over many products in several industries, and it has been estimated that more than fifty million containers exist. These containers can range in capacity from one gallon to more than a hundred gallons. Do to the large number of containers which have been used to contain and transport hazardous materials, new regulations, particularly in the area of pesticides, are being drafted to allow for reusable containers which will be dedicated to a single product. This will greatly reduce the number of containers that would have to be disposed of. However, reusing a container may also impose significant problems. When returned, the reusable container would have to be rinsed to remove any contaminants which might affect the material to be inserted. The rinse material itself poses a significant environmental threat, since it would contain residues of the toxic material. This problem could be eliminated by refilling the containers with no rinse. However, this could lead to the contamination of the material by foreign substances that were introduced into the container. The prior art does not sufficiently prevent the injection of foreign material into the containers, nor does it indicate that contamination by injection of a foreign substance has occurred. Therefore, in order to insure an uncontaminated product, the containers must be rinsed, producing further hazardous material which must be disposed of.
Conventional containers for containing hazardous materials have been characterized by elaborate valve systems designed to extract the substances from the containers in such a fashion as to be sealed from the environment. Substantially all such valves extend well beyond the end of the container and therefore are exposed to impact during handling. This is a risk, for example, were the containers are inadvertently dropped, or fall from the vehicle during transport along roadways, or where the transporting vehicle is involved in an accident. The exposure of such prior art valves to impact creates a substantial risk that during such inadvertent contact, the valve will be damaged in such a fashion as to leak the substance from the container or may actually be broken off so as to cause a substantial spill of the hazardous material into the environment.
Even in devices where the valve is relatively safe, shielded from impact, there is a substantial danger of spillage present when the coupler is attached to the valve for extraction of the hazardous material. This is a critical point, when there is a lot of activity near the container, and the container with valve and coupler are the most vulnerable. If the container is dropped or tipped over, the coupler, extending well past any protective shield, could strike the ground, causing a break and subsequent spillage. Other spills could result from pressure being applied to a hose extending from the coupler. The coupler, extending from the valve, would act as a lever, damaging or removing the valve from the container when pressure is applied. The prior art does not address this problem, which could result in substantial spillage of hazardous material.
The hazards occasioned by unattended discharges are well recognized and constitute a considerable hazard to health and the environment. This has resulted in immense monitory judgments against manufacturer, common carriers and others. Insurance rates have escalated in direct portion to such judgments.
There are many other problems associated with storing and transferring hazardous materials. One such, is properly venting the container. Valves must contain some venting device which allows air to enter the container as the hazardous material is extracted. This prevents a vacuum from building, which potentially could collapse the container. However, these vents could pose a potential safety hazard. Pressure occasionally builds up inside the containers, especially if stored in a warm environment, or left in the sun. In these situations, the pressure build up could force hazardous material outward through the vents contaminating the environment and posing a significant health hazard. This is most likely to occur when the coupler is attached and extraction of material is just beginning.
While safety is a major concern for dry break valves, the proper operation of the valve is also a necessary consideration. If a valve cannot be opened the material in the container cannot be removed and is therefore, rendered useless. Disfunction of a valve can occur through faulty construction, or more commonly through a fluid or hydraulic lock. During certain circumstances, liquid may enter the valve assembly preventing movement of the valve member, in effect, blocking the valve and preventing it from being opened. The entrance of liquid into the valve assembly can occur in different ways. The hydraulic lock can occur when extracting the liquid. When the transfer of material is stopped, liquid passing through the valve into the coupler may flow back into the valve assembly when suction is removed. As the coupling is removed, liquid is trapped in the valve assembly locking it into a close position. Any subsequent attempt to attach the coupler to initiate further transfer of material would be futile. The hydraulic lock can also occur if a container is tipped onto its side allowing fluid to flow into the valve assembly. Once a fluid block occurs, the coupler cannot be attached and fluid cannot be extracted. The valve assembly must be removed and cleared before further transfer can be initiated. This somewhat defeats the purpose of the dry break valve system since removing the valve increases the potential for spills and poses a significant health hazard.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an apparatus for fluid transfer which is particularly well suited to the containerizing, storing, transporting, transferring and using of virtually any fluid substance, but particularly toxic substances so as virtually to insure that such substances are not inadvertently exposed to the environment or to those persons handling the substances and which obviate the difficulty of disposing of such containers once emptied of their contents.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for fluid transfer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for fluid transfer which can be employed on virtually any type of container and in combination with virtually any type of handling facilities and equipment and, similarly, can be employed in the transfer of virtually any fluid substance.
And another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which can be manufactured as an integral part of newly manufactured containers as well as being retrofitted on existing containers.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which will meet the strictest safety standards for the most toxic of materials.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which is so constructed as to be protected from damage by impact as a result, for example, of being dropped, thereby substantially avoiding the risk of leakage or spilling as a consequence.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide a break away feature associated with the valve and coupler connection, to prevent spillage resulting from a force being applied to the coupler.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which permits containers for substances, and particularly toxic substances, to be reused virtually in definitely so as to avoid the proliferation of toxic containers for which no safe and effective method of disposal exist, and to provide a means by which they may be reused without the need for rinsing the containers.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus having a check valve allowing only one way flow of fluid, to prevent contamination of the container from outside materials, thereby allowing re-use of the containers without the need for rinsing and the problems associated therewith.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus employing a tamper evident seal to insure knowledge of possible contamination.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which would allow for reuse of containers, without costly cleaning and associated problems.
And yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which has an anti-hydraulic lock feature to insure the smooth functioning of the valve.
And yet still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which has a safety venting feature to prevent escape of material from vents.